


Exploratory Kisses

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey & Jake beginning a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploratory Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Exploratory Kisses  
> Pairing: Mickey Smith/Jake Simmonds  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Mickey & Jake beginning a relationship  
> Notes: For the easy prompt a tw_dw_slashfest on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Word count: 200.

It ought to be awkward but Mickey is caught up in the kiss. He's primarily experiencing lust closely followed by joy. They never intended this to happen but being constantly in each others' company has made getting to know one another extremely easy. Jake slides his hand up Mickey's arm to his neck and breaks the kiss. Mickey opens his eyes relieved that Jake is smiling. He can't resist kissing him again and Jake's enthusiastic response is encouraging.

Mickey pulls away this time, "this isn't me trying to be him."

"You never could be."

Mickey's face falls. Jake realises his mistake. "You and Ricky are different men. You look so much alike but it's been a long time since I thought of you being like him."

Mickey is reassured to hear that from Jake. He knows that Jake must still miss Ricky sometimes. The kisses today have been Mickey's only gay experiences but instead of panic or worry he feels great. He's actually way more okay with it then he thought he'd be. In fact what he really wants is to be kissed again. He looks at Jake, leans slowly forward and tilts his head as his eyes fall closed.


End file.
